Gak Mau Nikah
by Akasuna no Nagi-chan
Summary: "Saku nanti nikahnya dengan Sasuke ya?"/"Gak mau, Saku gak mau nikah"/"Saku jahat! Saku ingkal janji"/ for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


"Saku nanti nikahnya dengan Sasuke ya?"

"Gak mau, Saku gak mau nikah"

"Saku jahat! Saku ingkal janji"

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Gak Mau Nikah

Rated: T

SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typoo, Weird, AU, etc

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Sore itu, Itachi Uchiha sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya dan juga anggota genk-nya yang bernama Akatsuki di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha yang sangat luas. Sementara mereka mengobrol dengan serunya dan sesekali menggoda Karin dan Suigetsu yang baru saja menikah kemarin, di sudut lain terlihat tiga sosok bewarna merah, biru tua dan pink yang kira-kira masih berusia 3 tahun. Ketiganya terlihat bahagia bermain bersama, atau tepatnya gadis pink kecil yang bernama Sakura dan sosok merah atau Gaara yang terlihat bahagia, sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki biru muda sedari tadi cemberut memperhatikan keduanya bermain.

Bagaimana tidak cemberut, melihat mereka berdua yang tertawa bahagia bersama-sama kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran sementara ia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk di sana. Ini semua karena panda merah yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya kemudian merebut Sakura darinya

Sakura sih anteng-anteng aja, pasalnya ini adalah salah satu bentuk pembalasan dendamnya kepada Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri untuk mengantarkan Ino, sepupu Naruto ke tempat makanan pada acara pernikahan Karin, aneki Sakura.

-Flashback-

"Wah, pesta peynikahan itu keyen ya Sakuya, nanti waktu kita nikah hayus lebih keyen ya" Ucap Sasuke dengan kagum. Sementara Sakura hanya blushing mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan mengangguk dengan penuh antusias sembari memperhatikan semua hal di sekitarnya.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun, nanti kita lebih keyen lagi. Lihat itu Kayin-nee dan Suigetsu-nii, ayo ke sana" ajak Sakura kepada sahabat dekatnya.

"Iya, ayo" balas Sasuke kecil sembari mengangguk antusias. Dua makhluk kecil itu pun melangkah dengan penuh semangat menuju tempat pengantin baru. Namun, langkah mereka dihentikan dengan suara kecil dari seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang.

"Ano, aku telsesat, kalian tahu tidak dimana Nayuto?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan suara kecil. Sakura baru saja akan menolak permintaan gadis di depannya kalau saja-

"Hm, aku tahu dimana Nayuto-dobe dimana, ayo kuantal kau ke tempat dobe. Sepeltinya tadi dia di tempat makanan" –Sasuke tidak mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu. Sementara Sakura langsung cemberut mendengarkan Sasuke mau mengantarkan gadis pirang di hadapan mereka. Gadis tersebut pun tersenyum senang dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Sakuya ikut?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dan wajah tanpa dosa yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura semakin geram.

"Tidak, Sasuke aja yang antal dia, Saku pelgi sendiyi aja ke tempat Kayin-nee" balas Sakura dengan nada ngambek, namun antara tidak peka ataupun pura-pura tidak peka, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, membiarkan Sakura pergi sendiri.

-Flashback: off-

Yah, kejadian itulah yang membuat Sakura mendiamkan Sasuke sedari tadi, ralat, sedari kemarin ia sudah tidak lagi berbicara ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti, atau pura-pura tidak mengerti pun berpikir bahwa Sakura lelah. Ckckck, tidak tahukah kau Sasuke kalau Sakura sudah sangat kesal kepadamu sehingga rasanya ia ingin mencabuti rambut chicken-butt mu satu-persatu.

"Ayo kita main yumah-yumahan Gaaya-kun, Saku jadi kaa-chan, Gaaya-kun jadi tou-chan" ajak Sakura dengan cadel dan suara yang besar nan cempreng dengan tujuan untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke. Gaara pun mengangguk dengan antusias menyetujui ajakan Sakura, sementara Sasuke yang sudah panas sedari tadi pun semakin berapi-api hingga gosong(?). Namun ego khas Uchiha-nya mencegah Sasuke untuk menghentikan Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang menyusun peralatan makan mainan yang Sakura bawa.

Sakura dan Gaara pun memulai permainan kecil –namun membuat Sasuke panas dan cenat-cenut– tersebut dengan riang. Dimulai dengan Sakura yang terlihat memasak di kompor mainannya dengan Gaara yang duduk manis dibelakangnya dan dilatar belakangi oleh Sasuke yang menatap penuh kecemburuan di belakangnya. Setelah selesai memasak, Sakura pun menghidangkan masakannya di dua buah piring mainannya yang bewarna pink dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Gaara.

"Ayo dimakan sayapannya Gaaya-kun" Perintah Sakura kepada pemuda cilik bersurai merah di hadapannya. Sementara Gaara pun melakukan apa yang dititahkan Sakura kepadanya dengan hati yang ikhlas(?). Gaara terlihat menikmati apa yang terhidang di atas piring dalam genggamannya dan kemudian ia menaikkan ibu jari kanannya ke arah Sakura.

"Hum, masakan Saku-chan sangat enak" pujinya kepada Sakura yang disambut dengan tatapan bahagia dari gadis pink di depannya.

"Gaaya-kun selius? Ayigatou, Gaaya-kun, Gaaya-kun enggak kayak temen Saku yang satu lagi. Dia sering makan masakan Saku, tapi gak pelnah bilang masakan saku enak"

**JLEEB...**

Sasuke pun merasa tertusuk hatinya mendengar sindiran Sakura kepadanya, terutama Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada yang super sinis. Sasuke pun kembali memperhatikan kedua bocah kecil di hadapannya yang sedang bermain dengan bahagia.

**- Sasuke PoV-**

Huh, dasar Saku, katanya mau nikah dengan Sasu, tapi main rumah-rumahan bareng Gaara, Saku jahat dengan Sasu. Biasanya mainnya dengan Sasu, sekarang mainnya dengan Gaara, emang salahnya Sasu apaan?

"Saku-chan, Gaaya pelgi kelja dulu ya" kudengar bocah merah itu berkata kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura pun membalasnya dengan anggukan, huh bikin kesal saja.

"Iya Gaaya-kun, hati-hati di jalan ya" balas Sakura, dan apa itu? Dia tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Hei, Saku cuma boleh senyum lebar seperti itu ke Sasu, gak boleh ke orang lain.

Sasu gak suka liat Saku main dengan orang lain selain Sasu, kan Saku janji nikahnya dengan Sasu. Kan dulu Saku bilang kalo udah besar nikahnya dengan Sasu, bukan dengan bocah merah itu. Harusnya kan kalo Saku mau nikah dengan Sasu gak boleh main dengan dengan orang lain.

Tapi... Kan gak mungkin kalo Sasu marah-marah ke Saku, nanti Saku marah ke Sasu, Sasu gak punya kawan main lagi deh, kan gak mungkin Sasu main dengan panda merah itu, hiiiy amit-amit. Lagian Sasu kan malu kalo bilang langsung ke Saku, nanti Sasu diejek dengan Itachi-nii atau lebih parah diketawain Sasori-nii no baka.

Tapi... Kalo Sasu gak bilang ke Saku, nanti Saku udah gak mau main bareng Sasu lagi dan malah main dengan Gaara jelek itu, Sasu gak mau. Lagian, rambut Sasori-nii no baka kan sama warnanya dengan Gaara, nanti dia juga lebih suka kalo imouto-nya main bareng bocah jelek itu dari pada dengan Sasu. Haaah, gimana ini?

**-End of Sasuke PoV-**

Sasuke pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yangg terlihat sedang memasak lagi dengan wajan dan kompor mainannya. Didengarnya juga Sakura yang bersenandung kecil selagi memotong beberapa bunga dan tanaman lainnya.

"Hm, Saku mau masak yang enak buat makan siang Gaaya-kun" ujar Sakura semakin memperpanas Sasuke yang sudah cenat-cenut olala sedari tadi. Sasuke yang sudah panas oleh api cemburu yang lebih dahsyat dari amaterasu itu pun langsung mendatangi Sakura dan menarik sahabatnya itu ke tempat lain. Sementara Sakura yang sudah bisa menebak alasan Sasuke menarik paksa dirinya pun diam saja dan tidak berminat untuk melawan.

"Saku mau kemana?" tanya Gaara yang melihat temannya itu diseret oleh Sasuke.

"Saku ada sedikit masalah, Gaaya-kun main saja dulu sendiyi" teriak Sakura kepada laki-laki kecil bersurai merah itu.

"Sasu kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan watados setelah Sasuke berhenti membawa-bawa dirinya.

"Sasu gak suka Saku main dengan panda jelek itu" ujar Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Lho, kenapa Sasu mayah? Kan telseyah Saku mau main dengan siapa" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasu maunya Saku main dengan Sasu, Sasu ada salah apa sih dengan Saku?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan nada yang terdengar menyedihkan. Sakura yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang gadis cilik yang baik hati itu pun merasa iba dan tidak enak hati telah mendiamkan sahabatnya ini sedari kemarin.

"Saku kesal kemayin Sasu ninggalin Saku buat antayin Ino, jadinya Saku pergi sendiri ke tempat Kayin-nee dan Sui-nii" jelas Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan, akhirnya ia mengerti alasan Sakura mendiamkannya sedari kemarin. Sasuke pun kembali menampakkan wajah bahagianya.

"Hm, belalti, Saku nanti waktu udah besal tetap mau nikah kan dengan Sasu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada memohon.

"Gak mau, Saku gak mau nikah" Jawab Sakura dengan tegas yang membuat Sasuke merasa seperti baru saja disambar petir.

"Ta-tapi, kan kita udah janji" cicit Sasuke dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Iya, tapi Saku tetap gak mau Sasuke, soalnya-"

"Huaaaa... Saku jahat, Saku ingkal janji" teriak dan tangis Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura yang dibentak pun membulatkan matanya, terkejut mendengar sahabatnya yang membentaknya dengan keras dan mengatakan kalau dirinya jahat. Sakura pun ikut menangis dengan keras mengiringi tangisan Sasuke.

Sementara itu di sudut yang lain dimana beberapa pemuda-pemudi yang sedang bercengkrama terkejut mendengar suara tangisan yang mereka kenali. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke arah sumber tangisan dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yaitu Sakura yang sedang menangis kencang sambil berdiri dan Sasuke yang duduk dengan terisak-isak di sebelahnya.

Itachi pun langsung menghampiri adik semata wayangnya dan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya begitu pun dengan Sasori yang juga langsung mendatangi adik pinky-nya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Karin, Suigetsu, dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat Itachi dan Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat out of character itu. Setelah menenangkan keduanya, mereka pun membawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke pondok kecil tempat mereka mengobrol sedari tadi.

"Hm, jadi kalian kenapa?" tanya Pein selaku ketua Akatsuki membuka acara sidang kali ini.

"Ta-tadi Sasu...hiks... ma-mayah ke Saku dan bi-bilang...hiks...kalo Saku ja-jahat" adu Sakura dengan masih terisak-isak. Sasori yang masih memangku Sakura pun langsung panas mendengar pengaduan adik tercintanya dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Sasuke. Pein yang melihat Sasori yang mulai memanas pun segera berdehem dan meminta agar semua tetap tenang dan ia pun mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Saku memang jahat, Saku pelnah bilang nanti kalo besal nikahnya dengan Sasu, tapi tadi dia inkal janji" protes Sasuke dengan nada ketus yang membuat remaja di sana memerah mendengar perkataanya.

"Saku gak mau nikah, kayena nikah itu sakit" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa Saki?" tanya Sasori kepada imouto imutnya yang sedang ia pangku.

"Lasanya sakit, soalnya semalam Saku dengal Kayin-nee teliak-teliak dayi kamal Kayin-nee dengan Sui-nii, Kayin-nee bilang 'Aah, Sakit Sui-kun' terus juga teliak-teliak lagi, belalti nikah itu sakit" jelas Sakura dengan panjang lebar.

Sementara itu yang lainnya terutama Karin dan Suigetsu hanya tercengang dengan wajah memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang tanpa sensor itu. Kemudian mereka semua pun tertawa sejadi-jadinya, tidak terkecuali Sasori, Pein, dan Itachi. Sementara Karin dan Suigetsu hanya tersenyum kikuk menahan malu dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Hoi Sakura, rasanya tidak sakit kok, malah nanti enak karena-"

**BUUGH...**

Perkataan Suigetsu terhenti karena Sasori dan Itachi yang sama-sama memberikan bogem matang ke arah kepalanya.

"Jangan mengotori pikiran adik/adik iparku baka" teriak Sasori dan Itachi bersamaan yang kembali mengundang tawa.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Hoi Sui-kun, kenapa Sakura bisa dengar semalam?" tanya Karin kepada pemuda yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke mansion Haruno, tempat mereka tinggal sementara ini selagi rumah baru mereka masih dalam konstruksi. Sedangkan Sasori dan Sakura masih berada di mansion Uchiha untuk menemani Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hm, ah aku tahu, sebelum kita melakukan 'itu' Sasori masuk ke kamar dan meminjam psp-ku, dan sepertinya dia lupa menutup pintunya dengan rapat" simpul Sui dengan tampang berpikir. Karin yang mendengarnya pun langsung memerah menahan marah hingga-

"AWAS KAU SASORI NO BAKA" -ia berteriak dengan kencang yang menyebabkan Sasori yang sedang bermain dengan Sakura bersin-bersin dengan dahsyat.

'Feeling-ku tidak enak' batin Sasori selagi masih bersin-bersin

.

.

.

FIN

Yap, saya akhirnya memutuskan buat edit fic ini, memperbaiki typo dan juga nambah sedikit omake. btw, karena ada yg minta sequel, nagi juga kepikiran deh, cuma belum dapat wangsit, doakan lah pikiran saya segera terbuka. Okee, jangan lupa REVIEW minna-san ^^

dan terimakasih buat yang udah review, nge-fav, dan follow fic ini, nagi terharu banget, hiks...hiks *nelen tisu*

Yosh, semoga kalian suka dan semoga omake nya gak ngaco. Sip, itu aja deh, bye-bye minna-san, mmmuuuuuaaaacchhh *dilempar readers*


End file.
